1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication. More particularly, this invention provides a communication aid and method which enables a person to communicate with a mute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,621 by Salmon discloses a communication aid for deaf and dumb individuals utilizing a keyboard and a visual display wherein a person may press the desired keys and present a visual display to the deaf and dumb person for communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,779 by Gertenhaber illustrates a key operated communication device whereby operation of the keys presents a visual display of desired words to the afflicted individual.
None of the foregoing prior art discloses the particular communication aid of this invention.